Gundega
Gundega is a former Animalian school bully and collaborator of the Animalian Junta. Appearence She is an anthropomorphic Jackal who is a the leader of a biker gang involved in aggressive patrols on the streets, this gang consists of herself, Alina, Cornelia, Catherine, Georgiana, Teodara, Ruxandra, Daina, Velta, Kaiva, Daiga, Gertrude, Emilie, Dagmar, Hermine, Yvette, Richenza, Ingrid, Kerstin, Katrin, Selma, Hilma, Hannelore, Malvina, Ilse, Cassandra, Euthemia, Olympias, Anya, Nalan, Zeynep and Sophia. Gundega is also not just the rival of the Latvian vixen Laimdota but also the Animalian revolutionary Galina, she wears a white T-Shirt, black leather trousers, black leather gloves, a black leather jacket and black boots. Personality Gundega hates Laimdota as much as she hates Galina despite the fact Jackal and vixen are of the same nationality and it is also said that she hates Laimdota so much that confrontations between them have led to threats, usually threats of death. She is also everything that Laimdota isn't. Laimdota appears to be a rebel and she does have a very rebellious streak but she has a strict line to cross which she never does whereas Gundega is extremely petty using her own power to rule through fear, Laimdota is also a very cunning and highly caring vixen whereas Gundega is a cold, uncaring and arrogant jackal, the near last difference between the two girls is that Laimdota is loved by her family and is popular with others whereas Gundega tends to rule through force, aggression, violence and threats. The last difference between Laimdota and Gundega is also that whilst Laimdota appears to be a rebel she accepts authority whereas Gundega does not. It is also this personality trait that makes her one of the most devil may care collaborators of the Junta and the most dangerous, ruthless and xenophobic caring about nothing be it vandalism or the lives of thousands of Animalians. She is also very extremely intolerant, even more intolerant than Nastja and this intolerance spreads to her personality being extremely misandric. This means that she does not care about other male allies of the A.M.S which are disbanded quickly with it's members tortured to death, forced into exile or hiding, imprisoned or executed but these groups do not include the male groups of the resistance which include the Mujahideen, the Liberators of Animalia and the Animalian Resistance Army which are highly organized and disciplined whilst the main cause of downfall for these early resistance groups are generally considered to be poor organization, acceptation of defeat, presumed lack of discipline and incompetence of leadership as well as a lack of membership. Gundega also does not care towards male collaborators that are captured by the resistance and/or the Animalian military students or separate groups against Mechanikat, these male collaborators are either executed, tortured, murdered or imprisoned by the resistance, although intolerant of cowardice especially towards Aleksandra who is not exactly cowardly but very sympathetic she keeps the vixen in the collaborators for unknown reasons. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Dogs Category:Criminals Category:Villains